Mujhe Teri Zaroorat Hai
by Tehrimloveskevi
Summary: Maybe I was Yours from the beginning of Time ,But we lost our Way and You Changed Your Name. Yet all Paths cross very Once in a while.. They led Youu back and I'm Yours Again :) *Chap 3 posted* ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Everyone I am Tehrim. I love kevi and ishyant more than anything else. I am inspired my Preetz,Iandromeda,andmanymore so that's why I decided to write a fic on them

So here we Go..

A very fine day in buero. Everyone was busy completing pending files except someone who was completely drowning in her memories..

Girl (to herself) :"**Finally this is the day I've been waiting for. Finally I'm going to see the love of my life once again. Dammit Am I crazy? Yes indeed I am! I love him to the highest, purest definition of myself. Though he was my Senior but wait did it matter? Hell no ." **

_**Ahhh he was his senior, nearly every girl in his college had fallen for him. But she was different. She didn't fall for his style or anything but she had fallen for his personality and his looks are just bonus ;) She had fell for him. He was such a perfection that she was afraid of thinking about him. Afraid of desecrating his memory and his still exciting body in that distance. But he didn't knew about her, too busy in his life, he didn't knew that someone somewhere keeps praying for him. For he was his shining sun and was brighter than all the stars…**_

She was completely lost in her thoughts , a smile was constantly playing on her lips when suddenly she was disturbed by someone's voice and it was none other but her best friend and soon going to be her Bhabi :D

**Shreya**:"kya yaar kya soch rahi hai ?"

**Gir**l:"kuch nahi kal bass wo dost ki call ai thii , koi senior inspector join kar rahy hain kya aaj?"

**Shreya**:"Haaan suna to hai . Lets see"

**Girl**:"Hmmmm…

_**Flashback**_

**Girl** (to herself): God! Kitni Bhook lagi hai .. Kya khaoon ? Koi time hai bhook lagny ka .. Khaa khaa k moti ho jaoongi main .." When suddenly phone beeps..

**Girl**:Ïs waqt kon hosakta hai"

**Girl** :"hello" **Anaya**:"hello yaar Anaya baat kar arhi hoon"

**Girl**:"äagayi tujhe meri yaad .. kiya yaar apni behn ko bhool gayi ho tum "

**Anaya** :"too ne bhi to aik call nahi kiya ,ach asun tere liye aik surprise hai ""

**"Girl** :"kya?"

**Anaya**:"wo tujhe yaad hai na humare sath aik ladka parhta thaa, humraa snior thaa , Kav..haan **Kavin** wo kal cid Mumbai join kar raha hai

**Girl** :"kya?"( that's when the time stopped for her , a blush crept on hr face even his name is enough to take her senses away **) This is a small dedication to Ansha Di's Anaya. Hop u liked to be her Bestfriend.**

Kavin and Anaya's mutual friend had told her about his joining and she only had told her bestiee so that she can do her job more comfortably knowing that one of her college mate is also with her…

_**Flashback ends**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

And now she had wasted an hour selecting which clothes should she wear..about makeup, liner and all she had done for someone who maybe didn't bother to look up at her..

She was still craving his memory when suddenly she heard a familiar voice which is enough to take her breath away. She can't look at the source of voice. She doesn't want to listen bcoz she knew she can't resist but her own eyes and ears betrayed and here HE is..

"Senior Inspector Kavin Reporting on Duty Sir! "…


	2. Sweet as Sugar,Hard as Ice

Hello EveryOne Thankuu Soo Muchh for the Reviews . You People made my Day Espacially iandromeda thanku so much for reviewing, your review means so much to me..

Chapter 2

**"Sweet as Sugar,Hard as Ice"**

**.**

**.**

**_There is HE is! That killer look black jacket, white tee, denim jeans, cow boy shoes with that heart melting smile ...God I love him, The way he moves, breathes, exists, the way he fills me and the room with his torquious light …"_**

She was totally drenched in his looks when suddenly Shreya pinched her lightly

**Shreya**-"Hosh main aa yaar, The new cop is here

**Girl**-"ya ya I know

_Everyone greets him , he shaked hands with everyone and its soon going to be her turn_

**_God! only one person left then he will be greeting me.. Gosh! I really cant believe it . Okay Purvi, Conceal, don't feel ,don't let them know..Confident Purvi.. He is Once again your Senior and In order to gain his attention you have to make a good impression . What! gain attention, I love him and it doesn't mean that he will love me "_**BUT..

**Kavin**-" Hello Miss Purvi! Nice to meet Youu"

**Purvi**-"Hello Sir! Pleased to meet you

_She don't know from where she got such confidence , such firmness but deep down her head she know it was all due to HIM!_

After He finished meeting with Everyone ,ACP sir decided to take him to the forensic lab to meet the doctors there and How come someone can go to forensic without Abhijeet sir and (you all should know the reason very well ) ;)

She just Smiled and continue her work and secretly waiting for him to come back ;)

**.**

**.**

**Meanwhile after 5-8 Minutes**

**.**

**.**

**Girl**: kahan gai wo file, yaheen to thii , plzz mil jaoo na , warna wo mujhy khaa jaye gaa..God kya karoon khan dhoondo

_A cut girl with fair complexion wearing a tee shirt, and her hair tied into loose pony tail was searching each and every desk to find one of the file , HE had given her to complete when suddenly to her horror she listened something she is not ready for.._

**Guy**-" Good Morning Guys"

_A tall heighted man with a fair complexion wearing black shirt, khakhi pants, googls came inside the buero.._

**Everyone there greeted him and he responded back but after a minute or so came back in duty mode**

**Guy**-"Ishita , File complete ho gai thii Kiyaa"

**Ishita(herself)**:GOD! isi tim se dar rahi thii main.. kya boloon ab inhay.. dammit sir plzz stop looking at me like that..

**Dushyant(Guy)**-"Ishita Are U Ok?

**Ishita**-" yes Sir i am and it is completed

**dushyan**t-"then submit it to me in lunch time Ok?

**Ishita**-" Sure sir...

_She was about to tell him something when freddy sir interupted.._

**Freddy**-"Dushyant apko pta hai aj Cid main kiski joining hoi hai

**dushyant**-"kaise pata hog amujhy, main to abhi aia naa,(_ he said with a little chuckle_)

**Freddy**-"Koi senior inspector kavin hain

**Dushaynt**-"Kya Kavin..

**Freddy**-"haan q kya hoa

**dushyan**t-"ary he is one of my bestfriend , he was in cid delhi before.. where is he"

**Mayur**-"shant ho jaye sir, he is in forensic lab meeting the doctors there"

**dushyant**-"Oh My God! I cant wait to meet him.. I'll be right back.. Bye everyone"

_she sigh a sigh of relief.. Thanks God bach alia ravaan se ..._

**after Dushyant is Gone. someone taps her shoulder , it was noone but Divya her bestiee**

**Ishu**-"Kya yaar dara diaa mujhy laga wo ravan phir se aagaya..

**Divzz**-"kon ravaan

**Ishu**-"oh wohi dushyant sir

**Divzz**-"cmon yaar too ne dekha nahi sir kitny hot lag rahy thyy . OmG black shirt.. Main sadqayy jawann

**Ishu**-"*Glared at her* Ho gya tera..Chal ab file dhoondty hain..

**Devzz**-"Okay .. lets Go..

_and here is a start to a long and boring day to everyone but a very special day to someone.._

_**More ishyant and Kavi moments to Come .. Someone geting Jealous..Someone caring for Someone.. Someone is afraid of losing Someone..**_

_**StayTuned and Once again Thanks for Reviews :)**_


	3. Single Soul Dwelling in Two Bodies

**Once again Hello everyone Thankuu so Much EveryOne who read and reviewed :)**

**31 reviews OMG O.O Thankss So Much :***

**Well U know what I'm so excited today becoz I found Dushyant's personal instagram account and I'm sooooo Muchh Happy ...Literally Dil MAin BAji GHantiyaan.. Tangg..Tangg ..Haha…**

** Yo! So is khushi main ye Chap main ziada ISHYANT ho gaa.**

**. Okay?Okay! So here we Go..**

**.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Single Soul Dewelling in Two Bodies**

**.**

.

**MeanWhile In Forensic Lab**

–" Hum sab ko tum se mil kar bht achaa laga kavin.. ye cid ki khus kismati hai k usay tum jaise honahar log join karty hain..

**Kavin**-'' Tha'ts so sweet of you :)

**Dr. Salunkhe**-"kavin tum pehly kahan thy?

**Abhijeet-**" CiD delhi

–"oh so wo q chora ..

**Kavin**- "wo is liye qk aik to transfer…..

_His words go unsaid as the door of the lab swung open and a handsome hunk come bursting in..._

**Kavin**-"Dushuu Tum Yahan"

**Dushu**-" OMG! I cant believe. Destiny will ever bring both of us there..

**Kavin**- "kaisa hai tuu,… Kitni baatain btani hai tujhy

**Abhijeet** –"Woah! Give us a break.. tum log aik dosry ko janty ho kia..

**Kavin**-: Yes sir! We are Best Friends

**Abh**i-"Ye to bht hi ach ahoaa… Now you can do your work more easily

**Kavin**-"Yeah sir !

_And they all resumed to chat_…

**Well Come Back to beuro**

**Divzz** –"Yeh Rai File.. Samny to PAri hai.. dikhna Band Ho gya hai kiya..

**Ishu**-"Oh My.. Kiya yaar ye Raavan mujhy itni tension deta hai mujhy dikhai bhi dena khatam ho gia hai..hmphh..

**Divzz-**"kiya yaar to baar baar unhain raavan Raavan Bol Rahi HAi.. …

**Ishu**-"Tujhy Masla horaha hai na tuu jaa chali jaa yahan sey

**Divzz**-"Nahi wo baat nahi hai waise yaar Sir pe Black aur Blue Colour Donno hi Bht suit Karty HAin.. Hain na?

**Ishu**-"( _pretending that she is not listening_)I think Yeh report bhi attach kar deti hoon..

**Divzz**-"aur hansi se ziad ana un pe seriousness suit karti hai..*Dreamy look*

**Ishu**-"* _gives her a look_* forensic report le aii thi tum ? (_still pretending_)

**Divzz**-" and when he is smiling.. Gosh! Million Dollars Smile..

**Ishu**-"(_Ishita gives her a death glare_) Divyaaa * she said this loudly so that she can com out of hr dreamy world

**Divzz**-" Kia hoa..hoaaa..Sir Aa Gaye Kia ?"

**Ishu**-" * gives her an angry look* and went out..

**Divzz**-"to herself) pataa nahi kia hoa hai isey..

_Saying this she grabbd a file and start completing it.._

_**No Sign of Ishita.. when Suddenly Duo ( k &D) entered.. a genuine smile comes on someone face seing them .**_.

**KAvin**-"main ne keh dia to keh dia mujhy kuch nai sunna.. you are shifting and that's it..

**Dushyant**-" samjha kar yaar..How can I ?

**Kavin** –"yaar bachpan se hum aik sath Rahy hain.. to ab q nai reh sakty …plzz *puppy eyes and pout*

**Dushu**-"Bas kar Bas kar.. itna shareef hai nahi jitna tuu banta hai.. Ho jaoon ga Shift aj raat tak..

**Kavin**-" Ye Cheez.. * _and a sort of hug him_*

**Dushu**-"acha bas hosh main aa .. buero hai yeh..

**Kavin**-"Okay Boss"_(he said while sitting on his seat.)_._** And they resume their work.**_.

_A Smile was making its way on **SOMEONE** face … God.. HE is nothing but PerFection..Ahh..h looks cute beyond words in that seriousness…_

T**he door open, everyone glance at it … Ishu enters still in bad mood..and was about to say something to divzz but OH Dammit He is Back..**

I_shita picks the file and go near Dushyant who ws completely lost in his work._.

**Ishu**-"Raav..*bites her Toungue* OSrry Dushyant Sir ?

**Dushu**.."..."

**Ishu**-"Dushyant Sir ? * _a little bit loud_*

**Dushu.**. "haa..Haaan Bolo.. What happened ?

**Ishu**-" Sir ye lain file..

S_he was giving him the file with loose hands.. and it looks like she was about to cry"... :'(_

**Dushu**-"*_while looking at her_* Mujhy nahi chahiye ye File..

**Ishu**-" * in horror* Q sir phir koi masla ho gia?

**Dushu**-"jitna bura face yeh file bnaty waqt de rahi ho.. file bhi utni buri tiyaar hoi honi hai (_he said with a little chuckle)_

**Ishu** _(smiles weakly_) –"No sir!

**Dushu**-" To phir Kiya baat hai.. Ye roni Shakal q bnai hai.. Daanta hai kiya kisi ne..? ( _he asked her with Concern_)

**Ishu**-"No Sir!

**Dushu**-" Then Smile … agar koi problem nahi hai to smile to karo.. C'mon * _He said while giving her a little smile_

**Ishu**-"( _**Gives him one of her best smile and give him the file**_)

**Dushu**-"That's like the good girl..

S_he smils and turns back for going to her desk when Dushu called her._.

**Dushu**-"Ishita .. Rony se ya Pareshaan rehny se koi Problem solve nahi hoti bulky aur Bhar jati hai.. Haan Albata Smile karty rehny se aur agay Bhar k War karny se zaroor solve ho jati hai.. I know tum pe pressure bht hai kaam ka.. but Phir Bhi..Atleast..

**Ishu**-"Yes Sire .. You are Right..

**Dushu smiles and resumes his work ...**

**while Ishita.( to herself)...**

_"God! Kiya Insaan hai Ye.. Kabhi PAthar se bhi Ziada Sakht.. KAbhi Ice-Cream se bhi ziada Sweet.. Wow! His this Side is beyond words.. Ice-Cream se yaad Aia Chalo Ice-Cream khaty hain.. Chal Ishu..lalalaa.."_

_But Unknown to Dushu as well as Ishu.. Someone had listen to all the Convo though Dushu was saying this all a little in a whispering form.. but that Someone is also a CID cop and They could never think What a Trouble he can be.. He just grinned and continued his work but he doesn't know that someone has fell all over again for his puppy eyes…pout and now the way he grins… If Only He Could See..._

**Next Chap will be mainly kevi and a Little bit Ishyant but Till then Stay tuned ..**

**_Will Kavin ever know his secret admirer? Who is getting Jealous? Ishu, Divzz or SOMEONE else..? Will Kavin showhis real side? Keep Guessing and Tell me your answers in Reviews_**..

Take Care and Rn R


End file.
